Harry's Dragon
by hwest
Summary: Harry Potter fell in love with the most unexpected person. What will the wizarding world have to say? Fem!Harry, Harry/Draco, GreyHarry, MPreg, Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione bashing. (Originaly Dahlia's Dragon written by Love Faith Embers also up for adoption by author)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter walked along the halls of Hogwarts. he couldn't believe that he was now in his seventh year. His long black hair was in a braided coil, with a long braided tail hanging over his shoulder. It was how he had his hair fixed a year ago, for his wedding. Who did he marry? Draco Lucius Malfoy. Normally, you'd think that rivals couldn't possibly fall in love with each other, but they had been friends since third year. They only pretended to still hate each other so that his 'friends' didn't know.

"HArry!" yelled a familiar, but unwelcome voice. It was Ron Weasley.

Harry turned her head to look at him. "Yes, Ronald?" he asked, politely. he didn't want to talk to him, but maybe this would get him to leave quicker.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks. On a date, I mean," he stammered. Inside, he smirked. He didn't like him, or wanted to be his friend, but if this got him money he'd do anything.

Harry swallowed. "Ron, I'm taken. Aren't you going out with Hermione anyway?"

Ron spluttered. "Who're you with? Break up with him!"

"Ronald Weasley! I will not break up with someone just because you say so!" Harry turned, and left him there. he was almost to the Great Hall, when a Malfoy house elf appeared with a three-month-old baby boy.

"Master Harry, young master wanted you." The female house elf handed the baby over.

"Thank you, Misky." Harry cuddled his son. "Let's go tell the school about you, Augustus Draco Malfoy."

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

3rd Year

Harry couldn't believe his friend, Hermione punched Draco Malfoy! Yes, he did say awful things about Buckbeak, but she didn't have to punch him! She could have just said something like 'piss off' or something like that. Harry shook his head at Hermione's actions. His eyes caught Malfoy's as he ran by him. "Sorry," he mouthed to him. He could tell he was confused about why he would say sorry for his friend, but Harry would explain to him later.

...

~right before the leaving feast~

Harry stood alone outside the Great Hall. He had told his friends that he would catch up later. As Harry waited, he saw Malfoy walk up with his friends. "Malfoy," he said only loud enough for him and his friends to hear. "May I talk to you, Malfoy? Alone?" He spoke respectfully, bowing his head politely.

Draco Malfoy looked at him suspiciously. He motioned the others to go into the Great Hall with a look that said, 'I'll tell you later.' "You had something important to say, Mr Potter?" He asked, as protocol demanded.

"Mr. Malfoy, you might be wondering why I said sorry about Miss Granger's actions." Harry looked up into Malfoy's grey eyes. "I didn't think she should have done what she did. She should have handled it differently. I'm sorry I didn't say something to her then." He looked back down at his feet, a light blush of embarrassment bloomed upon his cheeks.

"No, don't apologize. I was at fault too. Though I am loath to admit it." He smirked as he giggled lightly. He held out a hand. "Truce? Friends, or just acquaintances?"

Not wanting a repeat of first year, Harry put a dainty hand in his slightly larger hand. "Friends."

4th year

~after Ron shows his true colors by accusing Harry of entering the tournament~

Harry ran into Draco's arms. "Draco, you've got to believe me! I didn't put my name into the Goblet, and I didn't ask anyone to do it for me!"

"I know," he said, hugging him close. "I know, Har Who do you think did it?"

"Well," he said, thinking about it rationally. "The other two heads of the schools couldn't have done it. They wouldn't have wanted to have two Hogwarts champions, but we do now. Dumbledore could have... maybe. But the one person that could have done it the easiest, is Moody, and only because he doesn't seem all there."

5th year

~after Sirius's death~

Draco held Harry close as he cried. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry that you lost your godfather. Maybe we can search through the Malfoy library, and find a way to bring him back. I promise to do everything I can to make it happen. I want you to be happy."

"Oh, Dray!" Harry cried. "You're so sweet, and I don't deserve you!"

"No, it is I that don't deserve you. You are wonderful, kind, beautiful, smart, brave, trustworthy, sweet, and everything else. I love you so much." He almost fell backwards when he leapt at him.

"I love you too! I've loved you for so long!" He kissed him on the mouth.

When they pulled away, he said, "I know now's not the time, but I'll help you get emancipated so you don't ever have to go back to those muggles, and then... will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

He stared at him in shock. "Marry at sixteen? Of course I'll marry you!" He laughed in happiness. "Now, do you have the ring? Or do we have to go searching for one?"

He pulled a box out of his pocket, and opened it to show a white-gold band with a huge diamond on top and a little emerald on either side of the diamond. He pulled the ring out of the box, and gently placed it on his left ring finger.

"Draco, it's beautiful!" He kissed him again, but for much longer this time. "Let's go tell your friends."

6th year

~half-way through the year~

"Draco, I'm pregnant. I know we've only been married for six months, but I asked Sev to get me to the Malfoy's private healer. I'm two months pregnant. We haven't even talked about having children so soon." Draco could only stare in shock and surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Augustus. As soon as he walked in, people stared. Well, except for those that actually knew beforehand. Ron stared stupidly at the baby, obviously wondering where the baby came from. He must have run and taken a short-cut to get there before him. Dumbledore looked confused, but he knew he would be furious when he found out that he was one of the baby's Dads. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, confusing most of the Gryffindors, and sat next to Draco. "Hello, Draco; Daphne; Blaise; Teddy."

"Hello, dear," Draco said, kissing Harryon the cheek. He ignored the gasps of outrage from some of the other students and Dumbledore.

"Hey," said Daphne, Blaise, and Teddy.

"How's Pansy?" Harry asked.

Draco answered, gently taking Augustus from his arms, "She was behind us. She might be in some alcove with her new lover." He smiled.

"Is it a boy or girl this time?" Harry put a few things on his plate, not wanting to overload it.

Daphne giggled. "A girl, I think. Pansy's been really secretive this time."

"It's probably for real," said Blaise, holding Teddy's hand under the table. Teddy blushed when he noticed Harry looking at him and smiling.

~~~ Harry's Dragon ~~~

Ron's mouth was wide open as he stared at the Slytherin table. He couldn't believe that Harry was holding a baby, and sitting with the ferret of all people! He watched as Malfoy took the baby from Harry's arms and he started putting food on his plate. Why couldn't he fall for his flirting? What was so special about Malfoy?

Hermione looked at her boyfriend. "Looks like the plan isn't going as planned."

"No duh, Mione!" hissed Ron. He glared at her. "We need to get him back to our side... and away from Malfoy's influence. But what do we do?"

"Maybe we should ask Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, always the one to think to go to a teacher or the Headmaster.

"Yeah." Ron looked back at Harry, remembering the time he was first told he'd have to befriend the Boy-who-lived.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

The young redheaded boy looked at the wise old man. He sat behind the oak desk, with a twinkle in his eye. "Mum said you needed to see me?"

"Yes," said the headmaster. "I need you to befriend the Boy-who-lived this year. If you are successful of gaining his trust, and don't lose it, then you will get enough money to live comfortably for the rest of your life. However, seeing as how I don't have any money left, it will be mr Potter's money you will get." He smiled at the youngest Weasley's joy, and continued, "You'll only get half of the money, since I'm using the other half to pay for a female friend for the girl and my own personal affairs. If, for some reason, you lose his respect, I'll stop paying you until you get it back."

"I understand, Headmaster." Ron nodded to Dumbledore.

"You are dismissed."

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

Harry fed his baby a bottle, and spoke to the surrounding Slytherins. After Supper, while everyone was leaving the Great Hall, the Slytherins and Harry were confronted by Ron and Hermione. "Hello," Harry said, politely.

Ron opened his big mouth, "Don't 'hello' us like that! Who's the baby? Whose is it? Why did you sit with those slimy snakes?"

Harry huffed when it seemed Hermione agreed with Ron instead of stopping him. Just another sign that they were both not his true friends. "One, his name is Augustus. Two, he is my son. Three, snakes aren't slimy; they're scaly. You'd know that if you got your head out of your arse once in a while. These Slytherins are my friends. True friends. And four, none of this is any of your business. So, keep your nose to your own, or wind up with it broken." He smirked as his husband and friends laughed.


End file.
